The present invention generally relates to a device and method for verifying that a sufficient electrical connection is established between a source and a sense lead of a Kelvin connection.
It is common to test some devices by making a remote sensed measurement using a Kelvin connection. In a Kelvin connection, the device under test, or DUT, is probed by source leads at contact points of the DUT. Each contact point is also probed by a sense lead. The source and sense leads operate in combination to test the DUT by making appropriate electrical measurements.
There is a need in the art for a contact check to verify that a sufficient electrical connection is established between the source and sense leads of a Kelvin connection. The contact check must be made in such a way as to minimize any interference with the test being conducted and be completed in the shortest possible time. The contact check must be able to be made concurrently or consecutively with the test measurement.